


Fifteen

by LittleLynn



Series: Under My Skin [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, the kinkiest kink of them all: confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: The message was clear, and Ra’s had been expecting it for some time now, but still the paper crumpled as he fisted his hand, angry that the league would dare send him such a message, he was the league. How he chose to spend his time and where was no one’s business but his own.The letter was explicit: Ra’s was to cease his dalliance with Roman Sionis, and carry out his plans for Gotham, as he had intended to so many months before.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Under My Skin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> So hey this one got long? excuse the shitty title, I hope y'all enjoy the filth as per, this one contains a seriously unlikely amount of come and orgasms which i at no point explain how is possible, so just enjoy it haha
> 
> just in case it isnt clear in the tags and youre not into that, roman is getting stuffed so full of ra's' come in this fic his tum gets slightly swollen with it :')

The message was clear, and Ra’s had been expecting it for some time now, but still the paper crumpled as he fisted his hand, angry that the league would dare send him such a message, he _was_ the league. How he chose to spend his time and where was no one’s business but his own. 

He tossed the letter into the fireplace and lit a flame, watching as the paper blackened and burned, though it’s words spun around in his head. He had been away from his post for too long and others in the league had begun to set their sights on his position, and his...inaction in Gotham had led them to investigate the city.

The letter was explicit: Ra’s was to cease his dalliance with Roman Sionis, and carry out his plans for Gotham, as he had intended to so many months before.

Ra’s didn’t care for Gotham, it was a festering, stinking hovel of a city, but he knew that Roman liked it, loved it, even; that it was the only place Roman felt like he belonged - no, like he mattered. He would be upset, if Ra’s wiped it off the map, and it didn’t matter anyway, because the league had been explicit; if he kept Roman, then he would lose the league. 

Roman was everything he had trained his assassins not to be; he was wild and uncontrolled, chaotic and manic, loud and screaming at the world to notice him. He had trained his assassins to go unnoticed, to be deadly and remorseless, to not hesitate, to banish all attachments that might slow them. He had trained them too well, better, it would seem, than he had disciplined even himself. 

The choice should have been simple, the league was his life’s work, and he was not done with the world yet, could achieve so much more with the assassins at his back, the resources and networks that he had built up. Yet he paused, the sounds of Roman in the other room - flicking wildly between laughing and screaming at the game he was playing - the small hallmarks of Ra’s’ presence in his life; the newspaper by the armchair, the blends of tea in the cupboards. The fact that Roman was still alive at all. 

The league would be nothing without him, though they were too arrogant to see it, they would flounder without his leadership - which had still be strong, doled out from the study of Roman’s apartment, rather than the cold of their base; and what did it matter, where the order came from, as long as it was sound, advanced their objectives.

He stood, brooding at the fireplace and looking into the flames - burning paper reduced entirely to ash - until the sounds from the adjoining room died down, and Roman came into the study, immediately noticing Ra’s’ posture, and coming over to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Roman asked, letting himself into Ra’s’ space, hands on his chest. Roman was never given enough credit, for how perceptive it was when it came to the people he cared about, it was only not known because he cared for so few.

“Fine,” Ra’s answered, convincingly enough, but Roman knew him better now - and that should have been a concern in itself, should have been enough to have Ra’s return to the league. So instead of being appeased, Roman frowned. 

“I’m going out on an errand,” Ra’s lied smoothly. “There are some matters I need to see to.” Ra’s said, he needed some space from Roman, to think more clearly. 

“Will you be back for dinner?”

“No.”

“Will you be back at all?” Roman then asked, worrying at his bottom lip, a show of vulnerability that Ra’s knew would make his excursion pointless, his desire to wipe that look off of Roman’s face too strong. 

“Yes pet,” Ra’s said, dropping a long kiss to Roman’s lips, cupping his face, letting Roman have his fill as his tongue licked its way into Ra’s’ mouth. “I will be back late this evening.”

Roman let him go with a thoughtful expression, instead of with an attempt to rid him of his clothes, as often happened when he caught Ra’s trying to go out the door.

Ra’s walked around Gotham, trying to decide what he saw here now, after months living in its cradle. The squalor and corruption of the city hadn’t changed, the world would still be better off without it; but Roman wouldn’t be better off without it, and somewhere along the way, Ra’s had decided that that mattered to him. So as well as what he had always seen in Gotham, he now also saw the theatre Roman liked to visit, the restaurant he liked so extorted meals for free, the museum he liked to rob, his club that he loved. 

Even if he would be able to bring Roman with him, Ra’s realised he didn’t have the desire to destroy so many things Roman loved. But if he was going to give up his life’s work, then he needed something from Roman. 

When he returned to the apartment, he found it quiet; no music or shouting or laughter filling up the space, as it usually did; and cleared out of the entourage that Roman loved, but chafed against Ra’s. He found Roman by the fire he had lit to burn the letter, dressed in one of his more refined suits, black with gold and silver trimmings, Ra’s had bought it for him, and Roman had thus far only worn it on what he considered special occasions. 

“Have I neglected an important date?” Ra’s asked, wondering if Roman had planned something day, something criminal that he wanted to be celebrated, and Ra’s had forgotten it. But Roman only shook his head, smiling when Ra’s took his chin between his fingers and tilted his lips up to meet him. “What then?”

“I just wanted to look nice for you,” Roman replied, sighing happily as Ra’s moved to his neck. He understood too easily what Roman was really saying; that he was worried Ra’s was preparing to leave, that he was utilising some of the weapons in his arsenal to try and stop that from happening. 

“You look perfect,” Ra’s praised, Roman shivering easily at it, moulding himself more fully against Ra’s, and Ra’s would never tire of the feel of that body against his, so small in comparison, so needy and eager for his touch. “But I think I would prefer it off of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Roman smiled cheekily, leaning back and shifting out of Ra’s’ arms, popping the top button of his shirt free and then undoing his blazer until it hung open. 

“We do have a bedroom, you know,” Ra’s said with a raised eyebrow, as Roman began to strip for him

“Don’t care, I want you to fuck me in front of the fire,” Roman grinned, slipping off his jacket and placing it carefully on the back of a chair, having learned from the number of times Ra’s had made him clean up, entirely naked, before he would touch him. 

“I see you have this all planned out,” Ra’s murmured, watching rapt as Roman let his shirt fall until it was held just by his fingers and laid down beside his blazer, noticing the bottle of lube by the fireside, the softer rug that had been laid out. 

“Maybe,” Roman teased, never quite managing demure, even when he tried for it, he was too outrageous, too cocky, knew too well what he wanted. His hands hesitated at his belt, the fastenings to his pants, and Ra’s picked up on a trepidation in the flex of his fingers. 

“Everything alright?” He asked, sat on the couch to watch, but tempted all of a sudden to reach out and touch. 

“Yes,” Roman replied, but there was a note in his voice. 

“Nervousness isn’t like you.”

“I just hope you like it,” Roman said, piquing Ra’s’ interest easily. 

“Come here,” he ordered, praising Roman when he didn, setting his hands on his hips when he was in reach, pulling him closer. “Are you hiding something under here?” He murmured, looking up to see Roman’s nod. 

He unbuckled Roman’s expensive belt and set it neatly on the couch beside him before unfasting Roman’s pants, eyebrow raising, when he saw the first glimpse of lace, pushing Roman’s pants down his legs more quickly, throat going dry at what he saw. Roman was wearing lacy red panties that barely contained his cock, even mostly soft, there was a matching garter belt attached to stockings that accentuated Roman’s lovely legs. 

“Oh pet,” Ra’s purred, leaning forward to press a kiss to his hip, then the belt, and finally the lacy sitting over his cock, beginning to harden under Ra’s’ attention, already straining the delicate fabric. “All this just for me?”

“Yes,” Roman replied, biting at his lip and nodding, sighing softly when Ra’s ran his hands down his stocking covered thighs, snapping the suspenders against his skin with a satisfying twang. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” Ra’s replied, hands coming just above the belt to hold Roman’s waist. “Turn around, I bet your little ass looks perfect in red.”

“You make my ass red all the time,” Roman teased even as he did as he was told, Ra’s’ eyes catching on something through the lace, between Roman’s cheeks. 

“What’s this, have you been naughty, pet?” Ra’s murmured, sneaking a couple of fingers beneath the lace, and finding the base of a plug, nestled in Roman’s hole. “Enjoying yourself, while I was out, were you?”

“I didn’t come,” Roman was quick to defend himself, and Ra’s could believe him, with how quickly he had gotten hard, the head of his cock peeking out above the lace. “I just did it for you, I know you enjoy it.”

“Liar,” Ra’s chided, drinking up Roman’s hitched breathing as he fiddled with the plug, putting just enough pressure on it to make it press harder into the places that made Roman moan. “You did it for yourself as well, you love having something inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes - ” Roman’s voice hitched again as Ra’s moved the plug again, pushing his ass back for more. “But I’d rather it was you.”

“Don’t worry pet, I’m going to take good care of you,” Ra’s said, voice a low rumble, as he stood from the couch. “Get down on the rug you so thoughtfully laid out. Good boy,” Ra’s added, as Roman easily did as he was bid, resting on his hands and knees, watching Ra’s was rapt attention. “You look so pretty like this,” Ra’s murmured, kneeling behind Roman, stroking a hand down his back, coming to a stop on the red lace, knowing that it was going to be ruined by the time he was done with Roman. A shame, it looked so good against his skin, he would have to buy him more. 

“Please,” Roman said, rocking himself back against Ra’s slacks, cock hard just from the sight of his lover all clad in lingerie. 

“Please what? What do you want pet, you’ve been so good already tonight, I’ll even let you choose.”

“I want whatever you want,” Roman said, the genuineness of his statement written in the desperate whine in his voice; he didn’t want to make decisions, he didn't want to be in control, he wanted Ra’s to take all of his worries away to make him not think, to worry about nothing more than pleasing and being good. Ra’s knew what he needed, he knew how to take Roman out of his head and lavish him until he was settled. 

“Such a good boy,” Ra’s praised, a full bodied shiver travelling down Roman’s back. “Would you like to know what I want to do?”

“Yes,” he replied, licking his lips already, rolling his body back against Ra’s’ cock. 

“I want to fill you up with my come, stuff you full and plug you up, over and over again until you’re crying with it, until you don’t think you can take any more. If you lose even a drop, I am going to spank you and fill you even more, and when I have had my fill, I’m going to put that plug back into your greedy little hole, and make you sleep, sore and stuffed full of my come.”

“Please,” Roman whined, reaching back to try and fumble at Ra’s’ pants, getting a sharp slap to his rear for his troubles. 

“Do you like the sound of that, pet?”

“Yes. But - ”

“But?”

“Am I allowed to come?”

“Hmm, normally I wouldn’t let you, but you’ve been so good, haven’t you. Getting yourself all dressed up and ready for me, so yes, you can come. You can come whenever your slutty little cock wants to, but know that I’m going to keep fucking you full, no matter how sensitive you are, or how many times you’ve come, or how exhausted you might be,” Ra’s warned, caging Roman beneath him and kissing over his plains of his shoulders. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Roman whined as Ra’s pulled back again, running his hands back down Roman until he reached his ass, pushing the panties to the side just enough to reach in and draw the plug from Roman’s wet hole. The plug was large, but still far below Ra’s’ own size, and he pressed a couple of fingers inside Roman, scissoring them wide and testing how loose he was. 

“Do you want to feel this, pet?” Ra’s asked. “Or were you hoping I’d play with your hole for a while first?”

“I want to feel it,” Roman replied, already panting and Ra’s smiled, loving the way Roman did this sometimes, made it harder for himself, just to be tighter for Ra’s, so that he could enjoy him more, and because the stretch and burn made him wild. 

“So good,” Ra’s praised again, unzipping his slacks and getting his cock out, not bothering to take off any of his clothes just yet. He pressed a kiss to the back of Roman’s neck before reaching out for the lube, warmed from the fire, and slicking his cock thoroughly, drizzling some more on Roman’s hole, because he knew how his lover liked to feel sloppy with it.

He pressed the fat head of his cock against Roman’s hole, knowing he would have to go slowly - difficult, considering how good Roman always felt around him - as Roman let out sweet little noises, cascading into wanton moans as Ra’s pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, letting out a guttural noise deep in his chest from the feeling of Roman tight around him. 

The panties, pushed to the side, rubbed against Ra’s’ cock as he sunk painfully slowly into Roman’s hole, working him open with every little movement he made, waiting excruciating minutes for Roman to relax a little more each time, before pushing further, hating and loving the long minutes it took for his hips to finally meet Roman’s ass, his body quivering below him. 

“You feel so good, pet,” Ra’s said, voice barely more than a growl as he kept still, Roman letting out little mewling noises beneath him as he struggled to adjust to Ra’s’ cock, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he was stretched wide around him.

Ra’s petted the small of his back as Roman panted, keeping control of himself even as he wanted nothing more than to fuck into the willing body beneath him, letting Roman start to make little movements when he began to adjust, taking what he could without being hurt, still not quite ready for Ra’s to fuck him the way he wanted. 

“Are you alright, sweet thing?” Ra’s asked as Roman turned his head to the side, breathing still heavy but evening out, faint tear tracks on his cheeks, smudging his makeup. 

“Yeah, you feel so good,” Roman hummed out a little content sigh. 

“You feel perfect,” Ra’s praised, dropping kissing to Roman’s shoulder, letting his fingers play with where they were joined, Roman whimpering when Ra’s pressed against his stretched little hole. “Are you ready?” Ra’s asked, relieved when Roman nodded his head in sure, jerky movements, pushing his ass back against Ra’s.

Ra’s took a strong hold on Roman’s hips, his fingers tangling with the garter belt, and fucked into him, with careful thrusts to begin with, Roman moaned as Ra’s pressed in deep and slow, a final check that Roman’s ass was ready before he set up a brutal pace, fucking Roman hard enough to push him along the rug he had so thoughtfully laid out. 

Ra’s would never get used to how good Roman felt around him, none of his past lovers could compare to the way Roman’s ass gripped him, the way he clung to Ra’s’ every word, responded so beautifully to every touch. Ra’s draped himself over Roman’s back, caging him beneath him as he pounded his ass, the room filling up with the wet sounds of Ra’s’ cock in Roman’s hole, Roman’s moans and Ra’s’ own heavy breathing. 

“Remember what I said, pet,” Ra’s warned as he saw Roman’s hand go to his cock and start stroking himself in time with Ra’s’ thrusts, already so desperate. “You can come whenever you like, but I plan to fuck you all evening and most of the night, and I won’t stop just because you’re sensitive.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roman whined, and Ra’s was pleased when he saw Ra’s’ hand slam back down against the rug, clinging to the fabric to resist the urge to touch himself again. “Good boy.” Roman would come just from his cock, always did, unable to stop himself when Ra’s fucked into his prostate deliberately, for long moments, but it took him longer. He wondered if Roman would be able to resist touching himself all night, knowing that he was going to come anyway, but terrible at denying himself, always in such a hurry to spend himself. 

Ra’s pinned Roman’s hands with his own when Roman whined at him to _help_ , still fucking into Roman’s little ass biting down on Roman’s shoulder hard when he came, burying himself as deep in Roman as he could go. 

“Oh, oh fuck, please Ra’s please,” Roman begged trying to writhe under Ra’s, but he held him too tight. 

“Please what? What do you want?” Ra’s murmured, licking over the shell of Roman’s ear, grinding his hips against Roman’s ass. 

“I want to come,” Roman whined, his ass flexing around Ra’s’ cock, pumping the last dregs of his come inside. 

“Is that so?” Ra’s growled. “Is the feeling of my come inside you making you desperate already? I’ve barely even started to fill you up yet.”

“ _Please_ ,” Roman moaned with more urgency, practically shaking in Ra’s’ hold. 

“Very well pet, but you’re not to complain later,” Ra’s warned, pulling his spent cock from Roman’s hole and pushing three of his fingers back inside, working his come deeper inside Roman and pressing against his prostate, Roman coming quickly when Ra’s put a hand on his greedy cock. Collapsing on the rug with exhausted limbs, but Ra’s pulled him back up to his knees. “Ass in the air, remember what I said would happen if you split so much as a drop,” Ra’s warned, praising his lover when he managed to maintain the position. 

“Now, do you think you can stay like that until I am ready for you again, or do you need your plug back?” Ra’s asked, petting the small of Roman’s back.

“H-how long?” Roman asked, voice shaky, he made such a pretty picture like this; head pillowed in his arms on the floor, knees tucked under him, ass in the air. His hole was already sloppy, forced into such a stretch to accommodate Ra’s’ girth, and taking hours to tighten back up. 

“Hmm, you know it does not take me long,” Ra’s hummed, letting his thumb toy with Roman’s hole. “Especially when you look so good.”

“Like this,” Roman agreed then, and Ra’s was glad, lazily fisting his spend cock while he played with Roman’s hole, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before he was able to get hard again and pump a still-sated Roman with more of his seed. 

“Good boy,” Ra’s praised. “Stay.” He got up from the floor, leaving Roman whining; he didn’t like to be left alone during moments like these - he didn’t like to be left alone ever- but Ra’s had some things he needed, walking out to the sleek kitchen and gathering a bowl of summer fruits; strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. They were Roman’s favourites, and he would need his strength.

“Ra’s,” Roman called from the study, his voice carrying the desperate edge it so often got when Ra’s left him vulnerable, and he was glad to see when he returned, that Roman hadn’t moved. 

“Perfect,” Ra’s praised, placing the bowl of fruit on the desk and running his hand over Roman’s raised ass, petting him gently. 

“Don’t leave me here again,” Roman said, voice petulant. 

“I won’t, I just needed some things for you later,” Ra’s cooed, lifting his hand from Roman only so that he could strip off his clothes before rejoining him on the floor, idly stroking his cock, getting hard again at the sight of Roman being so good for him. “Are you ready for my cock again, pet? You’re still sensitive aren’t you, but I didn’t warn you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I can take it, I can be good,” Roman replied, wiggling his ass invitingly. 

Ra’s smiled and slicked his cock back up, the press into Roman’s body easier this time, loose and relaxed from the stretch of Ra’s’ cock and his orgasm making him pliant, but Roman whined and writhed, letting out a little stream of _ahs_ as his oversensitive body was forced to accommodate Ra’s’ cock again. Roman shivered with it, his hole flexing around Ra’s’ cock like it wasn’t sure if it wanted to pull Ra’s further in, or try and force him out. 

Roman wailed as Ra’s fucked him, deliberately hitting his prostate, knowing that this early in the evening, Roman enjoyed the overstimulation more than it hurt him, going wherever Ra’s’ hands pushed him as he submitted easily, letting Ra’s fuck him however he liked, with deep, slow strokes that his liver was usually too impatient to enjoy. Ra’s came a second time, shooting his come into Roman’s hole before his lover had even got hard again, his moans high pitched throughout, body convulsing with that pleasured pain every time Ra’s hit his prostate. 

“So good pet,” Ra’s purred, fucking into Roman slolwy a few more times until his cock had begun to soften. “Don’t move,” Ra’s then warned as he pulled out, as carefully as he could, squeezing Roman’s cheek as he reached for the plug, knowing his lover would not be able to hold the position this time, his body trembling. 

He pressed the plug easily into Roman’s hole, opened now for something much larger, keeping his come locked inside until he was ready for him again, letting his thumb rest on the base of the plug as Roman sighed. 

“Are you warm enough?” Ra’s checked as Roman collapsed into the rug, running a hand down his spine. 

“Mmm,” Roman said, nuzzling his head with a nod into Ra’s’ thigh. “Good. Enjoy your rest, pet, I’ll be having you again soon.” Ra’s warned, pleased when Roman whined, slinging a hand over Ra’s’ waist. 

They lay there together for a little while until Ra’s felt himself stirring again, no doubt sped along by the way Roman was mouthing at his hip. He was surprised, when his lover noticed him hardening, and leant over to burying his face in Ra’s’ lap, sighing and licking at his cock. He let Roman play for a little while, coaxing his cock back to hardness with his sweet mouth, licking and sucking on Ra’s’ cock, pillowing his head on Ra’s’ thigh and suckling at the head of his cock when he was hard again. 

“Do you want me to use your mouth?” Ra’s asked, Roman responding with no more than a sleepy nod, still sucking on Ra’s’ cock, rutting his own against Ra’s’ leg, still mostly soft but getting harder with every roll of his hips. “Very well, but I’m still going to come in your hole.”

“Mmm please,” Roman sighed, and Ra’s ran his hand through Roman’s hair before taking a tighter grip, Roman moaning at the pull, at the way Ra’s took control of his movements, pushing his cock into Roman’s throat with little warning, knowing how _good_ his lover was at taking it now, after so much practice, so keen to suck Ra’s whenever he would allow it. 

He fucked Roman’s mouth until he felt on edge and ready to come, pulling a whining Roman off his cock, flipping him onto his front, pulling out the plug and sliding inside before Roman could lose any of his previous spend. Roman moaned freely as Ra’s fucked him, holding him roughly by his ruined panties. Roman’s cock was hard again but he made no move to touch it, even when Ra’s spent himself in his ass again. 

With an indulgent kiss to Roman’s hole, Ra’s returned the plug, praising Roman for the way he struggled to keep his hole tight for the brief moment he was left open, keeping all of Ra’s’ come inside. 

Roman climbed into his lap after that, coaxing Ra’s - not that he required coaxing - to hold him close, letting Ra’s tease his straining cock in a way he never would have when they’d first met, not yet having learned the pleasures of a little delayed gratification. When Ra’s was hard again, he slipped the plug from Roman’s hole and pressed inside with his lover in his lap. 

Roman was always wilder in this position, chasing his own pleasure as much as Ra’s’, and Ra’s was unsurprised to see him come again, covering their chests with his spend, his cock jerky only from the feeling of Ra’s in his hole, fucking him deep and hard, Roman now doubt able to feel the large amount of come now inside him. 

When he was plugged again, Ra’s kept Roman in his lap and fed his exhausted lover the berries he had brought through for him, Roman greedily eating from Ra’s’ fingers while curled in his lap, sucking on the digits despite his exhaustion, making Ra’s hard again faster than he might have otherwise managed. Ra’s decided to punish Roman for his impish behaviour with the fruit by abusing his prostate on every thrust of his hips, dragging out the next round and stroking Roman’s cock relentlessly until it hardened in his grasp again. 

With the warring sensations lighting Roman up; oversensitivity, fullness, and pleasure from the cock in his hole and hand around his dick, Ra’s was able to make Roman come again, a small thing, his cock dribbling out a small amount of come as his body quaked around Ra’s’ cock.

Three was usually Roman’s limit, but Ra’s wasn’t done with him yet, despite the way his hypersensitivity made his breath catch and Roman was shaking with every thrust of his hips. Roman let out a whine somewhere between relieved and overwhelmed as Ra’s came, pumping more come into him, and Ra’s lay a large hand on his lower stomach with a smile. 

“You feel that, pet? So full I can feel it, a slight bump to your pretty little tummy,” Ra’s cooed, loving the way Roman whined, Ra’s’ words making him hot even as his body insisted it had nothing left to give. 

“Fuck,” Roman panted, his body so loose and spent that when Ra’s pulled his cock free, Roman couldn’t stop some of his come dripping out, so full with it now. Ra’s caught the drop with his finger and pushed it back inside Roman’s wrecked hole. 

“Oh pet, what did I tell you would happen if you didn’t keep all of my come in that greedy hole of yours?” 

“Y-you’d spank me,” Roman’s voice shook, knowing by now that Ra’s expected an answer. 

“Lie over my lap,” Ra’s ordered after he’d pressed the plug back inside, loving the way Roman squirmed as he complied, knowing that Ra’s was about to wreak havoc on his sensitive body. 

“Good, now, I think fifteen is fair, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Roman agreed, his soft cock trapped against Ra’s’ thigh.

“And what will happen if you fail to count aloud for me?”

“You’ll start again,” Roman said, worrying at his lip. 

“Very good,” Ra’s praised before landing the first strike. Roman counted dutifully as Ra’s spanked his ass with hard, sure strokes, doing so well for the first five when Ra’s spanked his cheek, but losing the number in a guttural moan when Ra’s landed the next over Roman’s hole, pushing the plug deeper inside him, right against his prostate, which would be like an electric fire inside him by now. 

“S-six, ah,” Roman managed, after Ra’s gave him a few extra seconds to give him the number, not wanting Roman to fail any more than Roman wanted to fail Ra’s here, like this. 

“Good. Now I am going to continue spanking you, and you are going to continue counting, but I am also going to ask you some questions, pet, and I expect you to answer the honestly. Don’t think about what I want to hear, only what you want to say,” Ra’s instructed, knowing that like this, Roman was all but incapable of being deceptive, so strung out and desperate, needy for Ra’s’ attention and touch, his brain slowed until he was in that sweet slow space he craved. 

“Okay,” Roman panted, crying out when Ra’s spanked him again, jostling the plug again. “Seven.”

“Good boy. Now, tell me, sweet thing, do you want me to stay here?”

“Y-Yes, god yes Ra’s, please, ah, fuck, eight, eight,” Roman struggled, the lace beginning to scrape against his burning ass, whimpering when Ra’s rubbed it against his cheeks.. 

“How long do you want me to stay here?” Ra’s asked before laying another hard smack against Roman’s ass, right over the plug. 

“Nine! Ah, please Ra’s’ don’t make me - ” Roman begged, and Ra’s smacked him again, harder this time, less forgiving. “F-fuck, t-ten. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I want you to stay forever, ah, I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Ra’s soothed, letting his hand rest against Roman’s ass for a moment, feeling the heat there. He didn’t know if Roman was apologising for his hesitation, or for what he had admitted, but Ra’s’ heart was hammering in his chest, hearing what he needed from Roman, to be able to cast off the league. “You’re doing well, now, tell me why Roman, why do you want me to stay?”

“I want - _fuck_ , ele-ven. I want you to stay because you fuck me so good,” Roman attempted to cheek, but he was so far gone it came out breathless and desperate; Ra’s had always liked knowing that he had ruined Roman for anyone else already. 

“And?” Ra’s pressed, smacking Roman’s red ass again, using his fingers to shift the plug as the sting cut into Roman. 

“Tweleve, ah, ah. Yes. Ra’s, _please_ ,” Roman cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, making his makeup run; one of Ra’s’ favourite looks on him. 

“And?” Ra’s demanded again, spanking Roman harder again, a clear message that his hesitation was not appreciated. 

“Thir- _teen_. And because you’re helping me make Gotham mine.”

“And?”

“Fou- _fuck_ -fourteen. And because I’d miss your boring fucking jackets in my fucking closet.”

“ _And?”_

“Fifteen! Oh fuck, oh fuck and because I love you, I love you Ra’s please, please just stay, just stay with me, I’ve been good haven’t I? I’ve been good, please Ra’s, please,” Roman’s pleading turned unintelligible, crying and shaking from his spanking, and the vulnerability he felt. 

Ra’s hushed him gently, gathering his lover into his arms, letting Roman curl into his chest and cling on however he wanted, burying his wet eyes in Ra’s’ neck as his fingers dug into Ra’s’ skin. 

“Yes pet, you’ve been god, you’ve been so good. I will stay here with you, do you know why?” Ra’s asked, voice low and comforting as he rocked Roman in his arms, stroking his back and hair. 

“No,” Roman squeaked, perhaps feeling too vulnerable to risk saying it. 

“I think you do, but I’m going to tell you so that you can be sure. I am going to stay, sweet pet, because I love you too.”

He let Roman cry for a few minutes more, letting him get it out of his system before he predictably started kissed at Ra’s’ neck instead, always becoming more desperate after such a bout of vulnerability, and no was no different. 

“Do you think you can get hard again? Can come again?” Ra’s asked, laying Roman down on the rug on his back, the sweat and tears making his skin glisten in the light from the fire. “I want you to come one more time for me pet.”

“I don’t know,” Roman shook his head, reaching out for Ra’s. “But I want you to fuck me, I want you to come in me again.”

“Do you feel that?” Ra’s asked, laying his hand back on the slight bulge in Roman’s stomach, Roman nodded frantically, whining when Ra’s’ pressed gently on it. “I think you can take one more, don't you?”

“Y-yes I can take it,” Roman agreed, whining as Ra’s spread his legs wide and tugged at the plug, his ass sloppy from Ra’s’ cock and come, and glowing red from the spanking. 

Careful not to let Roman lose any of his spend, lest it upset him at his own failure, Ra’s quickly replaced the plug with his cock, groaning at the slick wetness inside Roman’s hole. Roman writhed underneath him, thrashing around as his oversensitive body protested, even as his mouth begged for more, arms coming up around Ra’s’ neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Ra’s fisted Roman’s cock as he fucked into Roman’s hole, gentler than before, knowing how sore Roman must be by now, even with his nails raking down Ra’s’ back hard enough to leave red lines in their wake. Roman stayed soft in his hand, his lover wailing every time Ra’s stroked him, and Ra’s knew that if Roman came again, it would be dry and painful. He squeezed Roman’s cock again, ground his hips hard, so that his cock ran over Roman’s electrified prostate, pausing when he heard Roman sniffling below him, new tear tracks on his cheeks as he gulped for air. 

“Shh pet, why are you crying?” Ra’s asked, spying the differences between the tears roman loved to have fucked out of him, and some genuine distress, he gentled his thrusts into comforting rolls of his hips, missing Roman’s sweet spot for now. 

“You wanted me to come again but I don’t think I can, I don’t think-”

“Oh Roman, you’re so perfect do you know that. And I will love you whether you come again or not, you’ve been so good to me this evening, nothing will change that. I think I can make you come again - and it will be my failure not yours if you do not - but it might hurt, so if you’re too tired you can just enjoy this, enjoy the feeling of me in your hot little hole and not worry about a thing, I’ll take care of you. Tell me, pet, would you like me to try to make you come again, or do you want to relax?” Ra’s asked, petting Roman’s sides and fucking him in deep, slow strokes. Roman bit his lip as he thought, hands running over Ra’s’ chest. 

“Try to make me come...but it’s okay if I don’t,” Roman asked, voice hesitant. 

“Yes pet, it’s a challenge for me, not you, you’ve been perfect no matter what.”

“Okay, I want to try and come again,” Roman said, sighing as Ra’s pressed more deeply inside him, picking up his pace again, Roman throwing back his head and mewling as Ra’s returned to pounding into his prostate. 

Roman’s cock stayed soft, occasionally jerking weakly in Ra’s’ grasp and nothing more, but Roman writhed and squirmed beneath him, lapping up the praise Ra’s was lavishing over him like he was parched, like Ra’s didn’t tell him every day how good he was, how perfect. 

Ra’s fucked him for long minutes, alternating between hard, fast thrusts that pounded into roman’s abused prostate, and slow deep strokes that send him shifting along the rug, all the while Roman’s arms remained thrown around him, clinging to Ra’s desperately. His moans turned to a litany of high pitched whines and whimpers, his ass tightening around Ra’s’ cock in that telltale way as Roman spasmed beneath him, cock pulse dry as his orgasm washed over him. 

Roman was beautiful, head thrown back and crying out, new tears pricking at his eyes as his orgasm _hurt_ with how oversensitive it was, and combined with the hot grip of his ass, Ra’s only managed a few more thrusts before spending inside of Roman again. 

Ra’s resisted the urge to collapse on top of his lover, pulling out as carefully as he could manage as Roman whimpered, body too exhausted to do anything more. His hole was wrecked, Ra’s was sure he had never been this sloppy and loose before, this _wet_. Tipping Roman’s hips up, Ra’s quickly checked him over, knowing he had taken more this evening that he usually did in such a short period, relieved to find him unharmed, leaving Ra’s free to pick up the plug and slide it gently back into place in Roman’s hole, trapping his come inside. 

With careful arms, Ra’s carried Roman’s limp body to the bedroom like a brushing bride, and not a fucked out lover with a stomach swollen with come and ass red from his hand, and laid him down on the bed. Roman seemed caught between a desire to sleep, and desire itself as he squirmed into the bedding, the feeling of being so full driving him to distraction, even when he was so thoroughly spent. 

“Mm full,” Roman whined, nuzzling his face into Ra’s’ shoulder. “Hurts,” he muttered with a pout, but made no move for the word that could end it, so Ra’s kissed his shoulder and rubbed a hand soothingly over his faintly rounded belly.

“Shhh, pet,” Ra’s comforted him, curling around Roman’s back, letting Roman settled the way he liked best. “Get some rest, you’re going to need it.” Roman made one last helpless little moan, before falling asleep. 

Ra’s woke early in the morning, as he always did, despite the late night before, and found Roman fast asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. His cock was already hard, unsurprising considering the way Roman was tucked up against him, still plugged up and full. Ra’s slicked his cock, and as he eased the plug free and pressed the head of his cock against Roman’s gaping hole, Roman stirred.

“Fuck, I dont know if I can take any more, ‘m so full,” Roman murmured, voice thick with sleep, but his hips wiggled back against Ra’s’ dick. 

“Just one more pet, let me come once more in that pretty hole and then I’ll help you,” Ra’s said, voice rough, lips pressing against Roman’s shoulder. 

“Mm ‘kay, yeah, fuck I want you too. I can’t come again though,” Roman replied in a sleepy, sated voice. 

“So perfect,” Ra’s praised as he pressed inside Roman slowly, mindful of how raw his hole was, the feeling of how wet Roman was inside making him growl under his breath. 

Roman’s cock stayed soft as Ra’s fucked him gently, still so spent from just hours before, and Ra’s cupped it in his hand, letting Roman draw him into kisses as he fucked inside Roman’s ruined hole as carefully as he could, chasing one final orgasm, coming with a groan when Roman started whispering filth about how well his cock stretched him in that content, sleepy voice. 

After he came, Ra’s pull out carefully, kneeling between Roman’s legs and pressing kisses to his slightly distended stomach. 

“You can let go, sweet boy, you did so well,” Ra’s praised, pressing another kiss to his belly before leaning back, rubbing Roman’s stomach soothingly as he watched his come begin to slip out of his hole as Roman moaned with relief. 

“I meant it, you know. What I said last night,” Roman said, biting his lip, drawing Ra’s’ attention away from watching his spend drip out from his hole, the pool of it gathering in the sheets, Roman’s stomach returning to its usual flat plains. 

“As did I pet,” Ra’s said, leaning over to drown Roman in a consuming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many more of these i'll do, holla if you're still thristy, lmk if you have any ideaaasss <3


End file.
